internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Bangladeshi cricket team in Sri Lanka in 2019
The Bangladesh cricket team are currently touring Sri Lanka in July 2019 to play three One Day International (ODI) matches. Originally, the tour was scheduled to take place in December 2019, but it was moved to avoid clashing with the 2019–20 Bangladesh Premier League tournament. On 11 May 2019, the Bangladesh Cricket Board (BCB) President Nazmul Hasan Papon stated that the Bangladesh team was unlikely to proceed with a planned tour to Sri Lanka in July, citing fears that the country could be hit by another terrorist attack, following the Easter bombings on 21 April 2019. On 27 June 2019, it was reported that four National Security Intelligence (NSI) personnel, the civilian intelligence agency of Bangladesh, were sent to Sri Lanka to assess the situation. On 8 July 2019, Sri Lanka Cricket confirmed that the tour would go ahead, with all three matches taking place at the R. Premadasa Stadium in Colombo. For the series, Sri Lanka named a squad of twenty-two players, which was later trimmed down to the final squad of seventeen. Chief Selector, Ashantha de Mel, said this would allow them to experiment with the line-ups for each match on an individual basis. Prior to the series, Bangladesh's captain Mashrafe Mortaza was ruled out of the tour due to a hamstring injury. Tamim Iqbal was named as captain for the first time in ODIs. Sri Lankan bowler Lasith Malinga announced that he would retire from ODIs following the first match in Colombo. Squads Ahead of the series, Mashrafe Mortaza and Mohammad Saifuddin were ruled out of Bangladesh's squad due to injury and were replaced by Farhad Reza and Taskin Ahmed respectively. On 23 July 2019, Shafiul Islam was added to Bangladesh's squad. Amila Aponso, Niroshan Dickwella, Danushka Gunathilaka, Lakshan Sandakan, Lahiru Madushanka were named in Sri Lanka's initial twenty-two man squad, but did not make the final seventeen cricketers for the series. Tour match 50-over match: Sri Lanka Cricket Board President's XI v Bangladesh | team2 = | score1 = 282/8 (50 overs) | runs1 = Dasun Shanaka 86* (63) | wickets1 = Soumya Sarkar 2/29 (6 overs) | score2 = 285/5 (48.1 overs) | runs2 = Mohammad Mithun 91 (100) | wickets2 = Lahiru Kumara 2/26 (6 overs) | result = Bangladesh won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = P. Sara Oval, Colombo | umpires = Asanga Jayasooriya (SL) and Ravindra Kottahachchi (SL) | motm = | toss = Sri Lanka Cricket Board President's XI won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = R. Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Nitin Menon (Ind) and Raveendra Wimalasiri (SL) | motm = | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Tamim Iqbal captained Bangladesh for the first time in ODIs. *''Lasith Malinga (SL) played in his final ODI. }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = R. Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Lyndon Hannibal (SL) | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = | report = Scorecard | venue = R. Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Nitin Menon (Ind) and Raveendra Wimalasiri (SL) | motm = | toss = | rain = | notes = }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2019 in Bangladeshi cricket Category:2019 in Sri Lankan cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2019 Category:Bangladeshi cricket tours of Sri Lanka